Bad Decisions Lead to Bad Results
by Venka le fay
Summary: Leo remorsefully spends the night in Donnie's room following the events of Broken Foot.


Bad Decisions Lead to Bad Results

I don't own Ninja Turtles, if I did this certainly wouldn't be a fanfic.

The door to Donnie's bedroom cautiously opened letting in a shaft of light as the blue-masked leader of the ninja turtles entered it. Leo knew he wasn't in danger of his second brother awakening. Splinter had given the purple-masked turtle some of his special blend of healing tea over an hour ago. The bitter tasting fluid was never pleasant, but it was very potent as the body of whoever drank it quickly fell under its effects and would remain in a healing slumber for hours. Donnie was not likely to show any signs of waking up much before the next evening's patrol. Raph, on the other hand, was a different story, his immediate younger brother had not forgiven him for the events of that evening, and Leo knew in his heart that he never would. Even though Donnie was physically alright and would make a full recovery, the red-masked turtle had placed himself as the genius turtles guard dog. Currently, Raphael was sitting on a chair out in the hallway, snoring like a chainsaw. And the leader-in-blue was sure Raph would kill him if he woke up and caught him here at that moment.

Perching on the mattress of the small camp bed, Leonardo watched his second brother as he slept. His second youngest sibling was curled on his stomach, one curled hand rested close to his face giving him an innocent and childlike appearance. If this was any other circumstance, Leo would have smiled at how adorable his genius brother looked as he peacefully slept. But he couldn't, everything that happened that evening was his fault, and Donnie had nearly paid the consequences with his life. Leo's shoulders shook as shame filled tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall. He snorted them back as he gently stroked his knuckles down the side of his brothers sleeping face, taking comfort in the fact that his younger brother was alive and breathing.

"If I had told them..." Leo whispered to the shadows of the darkened room. A tear squeezed its way past his eyelids and drifted unhindered down his cheek as he replayed the events of that night in his head. Ever since they had learned that Karai was free of the brain worm that was controlling her, he had wanted to believe that she could join them. He wanted to believe she would take the opportunity to live with and get to know her true family. Unfortunately, her mind was focused on one single goal, taking down the Shredder's criminal empire, and making the Foot Clan a force for good.

"Sorry, Leo" The dark-haired kunoichi had said. "As long as he lives he is a threat to everything and everyone we love. The only way to stop him is to take him down for good." Leo had agreed on this, as long as the Shredder breathed he would hunt down his Sensei. Or worse have his brothers targeted by the Foot Clans Hench Mutants. Raph had his rivalry with Fishface there was no way those two would pass up a fight with one another. Mikey was a light of hope for them all if he was gone it would feel as though hope itself was extinguished. Donnie worried Leo the most; he wasn't a strong fighter like the rest of his brothers. Most villains they have faced have been rather quick to brush his brainer brothers off as the weak one of the group. However, people like the Foot Clan were slowly coming to realize it wasn't Donnie's skill in ninjitsu that made him a threat, it was his intellect.

After his brother had created the retromutagen, Splinter had pulled him aside and pointed out that while the retromutagen was a useful tool, it also put Donatello's life in great danger. There were enemies that would desire it for themselves (such as Rahzar and Stockman Fly) and would murder the purple-masked turtle to obtain it. But others such as the Shredder or the Kraang, the very notion that Retromutagen was possible at all was something they couldn't allow to exist simply because of how it would hinder their plans. Because of this, they would want to have Donnie eliminated as quickly as possible. So far aside from some of the Foot Clan knowing Retromutagen was possible, there hadn't been any major threats from the Foot Clan. This meant that either the Shredder hadn't been informed of it, or he had not given it any real thought as to what sort of threat it could pose to him and the mutants who served him. That still didn't help Leo breath any easier, as much as he loathed defying his Sensei's warnings on vengeance he couldn't deny the Shredder was too dangerous to live.

Leo had sworn the Shredder would pay for his crimes against his family. But he couldn't involve his brothers, while he had no doubt that they understood the threat the Shredder posed for them all. He also feared they would talk him out of it citing about how Splinter had taught them how vengeance was a cycle that had no conclusion except more pain and sorrow. If Karai wanted to put herself at risk to stop the Shredder, it wasn't their place to stop her from doing so. He also knew for all her bravado, Karai wouldn't be able to take the Shredder out not on her own. So he had agreed to help her, he was doing this to protect his brothers, and he was doing this protect to Karai.

What a fool he had been. If only he had been open about this with his brothers from the start, none of this would have happened. Or maybe if he had insisted that he needed his brother's assistance with taking out the chemical plant. He had waited until his brothers were in their rooms and hopefully asleep before he took the chance to slip out of the lair. He had stealthily made his way into the Dojo and armed himself several extra shuriken, some of Donnie's smoke bombs. He had hidden his black ninja gear in the kitchen where his brother wouldn't find it and quickly began to put it on. A small mew from behind him caused him to start in fright. Turning he had noticed Ice Cream Kitty had opened the freezer door and was looking at him curiously. He at once brought his middle finger to his mouth to tell her to keep quiet. The mutant cat however meowed louder, threatening to wake up Splinter, April, or Mikey who was currently passed out asleep in the pit. Hurriedly he slammed the freezer door shut; grabbing the rest of his gear he left the lair to join Karai, never knowing the horrors that would befall his brothers that night.

* * *

"Ahh...look who finally showed up," Shinigami purred as Leo arrived at the Shredder's former lair.

"Have trouble sneaking out so Splinter doesn't see you?" Karai teasingly asked as he lept down to the former church's nave.

"We have to be more careful, Karai." The mutant turtle cautioned. "You can't go running in like that if I hadn't been there as back up you and Shinigami might have been taken down by Hun."

"Don't flatter yourself, Leo," the dark-haired Kunoichi laughed self-righteously. "I had Hun right where I wanted him."

"The Purple Dragons are one thing," Leonardo again cautioned the older girl. "But just us three of us against all of Shredder's army, we should get the others."

"Your brothers aren't interested in going after the Shredder's empire," Karai rolled her eyes in annoyance "Because Splinter won't allow it." Leo knew the dark-haired girl spoke some truth, but if only he had known what would happen that night he would have told Karai that he wouldn't help her unless he involved his brothers. Raph would have no problem with disobeying Splinter. It was well known both Leo and Donnie had a running tally about how many times Raph had announced he was going to strike it out on his own. And just weeks ago, Raph had wanted to fight crime in the city as a vigilante character known as the Nightwatcher. The irony also wasn't lost on Leo that he had convinced his brother not to pursue that idea, and yet here he was doing the exact same thing he had cautioned his immediate younger brother against. If Raph could see him now, he would have crowed about how much of a hypocrite his older brother was.

Mikey and Donnie were a little more difficult. Mikey might have a few misgivings, but he would follow whatever his brothers were doing. Donnie however...he was loyal to Leo to a fault. But he was even more loyal to his family then his elder brother. The purple-masked turtle would certainly be more vocal about his misgivings about following Karai due to how much risk it placed on the four of them, and if needed he would have reported everything to Splinter. But having the assistance of his three brothers at all was better than just the three of them.

"We are outnumbered," Leo insisted "We need help!"

"On that, we agree," Karai smirked before summoning a group of ninja that were hiding in the shadows. "Shinigami recruited these new Foot Ninja from Japan."

"But," Leo said with some misgivings. Yes, these were trained ninja, but they didn't belong to any sort of clan. "These guys are mercenaries." As helpful as they could be in the war against the Shredder, they were still ninja for hire. The only honor and loyalty they held were to whoever paid them. How could Karai or himself even trust them if they could easily switch sides the moment they were given a higher pay settlement?

"They are perfect for our cause," Karai smirked proudly "And for our next target." On cue, Shinigami made a small show as she took of her hat and tossed out a handful of photos. Leo plucked one of the photos out of the air and recognized the location immediately, the Auman Chemical Plant. It was the place that manufactured part of the serum used to create the brain worms that had caused them so much trouble a year ago.

"Shredder's chemical factory?" He asked.

"If we can destroy it," Karai answered. "We can cripple his organization...big time." He didn't understand why at that moment, but he could feel in a pang of dread in the pit of his stomach, as though something terrible would happen if they tried to take the facility out. He couldn't shake the feeling that even with Karai's hired help they were still in over their heads, and that he would feel better fighting alongside fellow ninja he knew he could depend on and trust. But still, damaging the Shredder's resources was an opportunity that was too great to pass up. He was helping Karai to protect his brothers, after all. Who knew what the Shredder was using the place for now? He couldn't risk the greatest enemy using the chemical plant to create more brain worms...or worse.

Unknown to Leo at that moment Mikey had woken up and wandered to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Ice Cream Kitty had tried to inform him of what his eldest brother was doing. When Mikey had gone to Leonardo's room it was to find him gone, he immediately informed Raphael and Donnie about how their leader was missing. The two older turtles surmised that wherever the blue-masked turtle was, he was likely with Karai. Donnie immediately began tracking Leo's phone while they left the lair to assist their older brother and allies.

* * *

Entering Auman Chemicals went as smoothly as expected.

"We plant explosives, get out fast, and blow the place," Karai said as she laid out the whole game plan. "Shredder will never know we're here."

"Somebody will know we're here," Shinigami whispered pointing down to Tiger Claw and Rocksteady who had entered the building from a floor below.

"This isn't going to be as easy…" Leo had started to say when the three of them were knocked down by lazar fire. The blast was just a warning shot not a deliberate hit, but the strike was from one of the Shredder's more annoying goons.

"Got ya, son," Bebop singsongingly said as he deactivated his cloaking device to gloat at the three of them. "I sniffed ya'll a mile away." Before the mutant warthog began to fire glue balls from his hip blasters. A Leo and Karai narrowly avoided being hit with the sticky projectiles Shinigami grabbed hold of one of them and tossed it back causing Bebop to be stuck to the door behind him. But this also meant their presence was exposed as several more Foot Boots raced up to contend with them.

"I was hoping you would show up here, girl." Tiger Claw growled as the trio of warriors jumped down to the catwalk below.

"Let us make to the crushing already," Rocksteady snorted as bumped his fists together. Karai at once whistled for her mercenaries to demonstrate the three of them had not come unprepared for a confrontation.

"So the cub's recruited Foot Soldiers of their own," Tiger Claw growled, though it was clear he was less than impressed. "Let's see if they are worthy of the name." The mutant tiger let out a loud roar summoning a cadre of Foot Bots.

"I don't want it to be too easy," Karai cockily states before drawing her tanto and rushing forward into battle. The battle was difficult to be sure as he took out a couple attacking Foot Bots.

"You hold the defenses, " Karai stated as she dodged a strike that was aimed at her head. "Shini and I will plant the explosives," Leo said nothing in response as he drew his swords to keep the two girls as free of danger as possible. He had reached a higher catwalk while Shinigami and Karai took on Bebop and Rocksteady as they planted explosives throughout the facility. Tiger Claw had used his jetpack to reach the young turtle.

"Don't worry about my Foot Bots," Tiger Claw snarled "I'll finish you myself." He had matched Tiger Claws strikes, but he could feel himself beginning the tire. The mutant tiger was not someone he could take out on his own; it was like trying to fight someone with the same about of skill as Master Splinter…or the Shredder. In the corner of his eye, he could see another squad of Foot Bots rushing into the room as reinforcements. Their time was up.

"We have to get out of here!" He yelled to the two girls. Karai and Shinigami didn't protest, their work was completed it was only a matter of time before the whole place blew. Tiger Claw and the rest of the mutant squad racing close on their heels.

Unknown to Leo at this time, the other three Turtles had arrived at the chemical plant to add their assistance to their brother.

* * *

Leo, Karai, and Shinigami were continually trying to evade Tiger Claw. When Leo saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Raph and Mikey were making their way to the party wagon, each of them carefully cradling Donnie between them. The purple-masked turtle appeared to be unconscious and looked seriously hurt…had he been caught in the factory explosion?

"Oh no, what are they doing here?" Leo asked aloud in horror. His brothers should be home at the lair, in their beds where they would be safe.

"Come on, Leonardo!" Shinigami called when she had noticed he had stopped running.

"Just go," He barked back as he jumped to the street below "I need to help Donnie!" In his mind, he could hear Splinter's voice intoning how vengeance only leads to disaster and sorrow. And now he was seeing the truth of his master's words, his second brother was suffering the consequences of his actions. And if Tiger Claw saw them, he would assume they were involved in the chemical plant attack as well.

Mikey had opened the door to the party wagon while Raph half carried half dragged Donnie into the van, gently placing him on one of the benches inside. The red-masked turtle's green eyes were horror stricken with worry. He didn't have skills as a medic like Donnie did, but he was skilled enough with first aid to know that his brother needed more help than he could give him. They needed to get him to Splinter and fast; he would know what to do.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo demanded as he arrived closing the van door behind him. The red-masked turtle could only see his signature color as the voice of his older brother filled his ears.

"What are we doing here?!" He demanded, his eyes blazed with fury while his heart seared with anger, grief, frustration, and disappointment. "We were looking for you when Donnie got blown up!" The red-masked turtle punched his older brother in the chest to emphasize that he was anything but happy see him that moment. The punch was more halfhearted then what was usual for him when he was mad. But that only meant he fully intended to punch elder brother even harder once they made sure Donnie had safely been delivered to Splinter's care. Just months ago, the three of them had told their eldest brother to his face that they were tired of him going off on his own. They were a team and they were going to stand and fight as a team or fall as one. How could he forget that…how could he even ignore that? Did Donnie honestly have to die just for Leo to realize that their small family was all they truly had in this world?

"I know you guys like to fight, but the bad guys are still out there." Mikey cautioned.

"Damn," Raph groused in irritation, though a bit of worry did resound through his tone. "Don's in no condition for a car chase."

"I have a plan," Leo said. "Mikey, help me with Donnie we need to hide him somewhere safe. Raph, you start the party wagon."

"Oh no," Raph snarled "NO...TURTLE...LEFT...BEHIND! It's our family rule, REMEMBER?!"  
"I don't like it either, "Leo stated, "but it's the only way. Donnie can be hidden around here while the rest of us become a moving target. Then once we lose them we can come back here and get him back to the lair."

"And if they target Donnie?" Raph demanded.

"They won't," Leo responded as he scooped his second brother into his arms and carried him out of party wagon. They had to hurry because they didn't have a lot of time to do this before Bebop and Rocksteady saw them, or worse Tiger Claw. While he doubted the mutant tiger would openly target an incapacitated enemy, he couldn't be absolutely sure of that fact.

Gently he laid the unconscious genius next to a dumpster; it may not have been the most sanitary or comfortable of places. But it was the best they could give him at that moment. Mikey lovingly placed what looked like a large unfolded cardboard box over his immediate older brother as though draping a blanket over him. The orange-masked turtle looked like he wanted to do more but his eldest brother's hand on his shoulder told him that their time was up and they needed to get out of there.

Piling into the party wagon, the three turtles raced off. As expected Bebop and Rocksteady gave chase with Tiger Claw also in hot pursuit. Raph had to swerve to avoid getting hit by the lazar fire from the van on their tail.

"Don't mess with the party wagon! COWABUNGA!" Mikey yelled before firing a stink bomb at Bebop and Rocksteady. Despite Raph's maneuvering Bebop and Rocksteady caught hold of their back wheel causing it to break off of the rear axle. The three turtles yelled as the van swerved out of control.  
"This is it, everyone prepare to jump out!" Leo told his two brothers as the van started to crash. All three turtles tumbled out of the vehicle the moment the party wagon listed to the side. Wasting no time, the three ninjas used all the skills in stealth they had to escape to the rooftops above them.  
Both Leo and Raph watched with baited breath as Tiger Claw approached the van before he growled in frustration to find them gone. Immediately the two turtles backed away from the edge of the building. The mutant tiger still had a strong sense of smell and would consider they were hiding on the rooftops before long.

"Let's get back to Donnie," Raph snarled as he glared angrily at the Turtle he thought had been his leader. Leo didn't argue, he knew he deserved every ounce of blame his first brother was giving him. It didn't matter if Raph ever forgave him for what happened because he knew in his own heart he would never be able to forgive himself for what happened this night.

"D's going to have kittens when he sees what happened to the party wagon," Mikey commented as they raced back towards Auman chemicals. His two brothers didn't comment, but one statement filled their hearts _~If he lives to see what happened to it.~_

* * *

Getting up Leo gently scooped up his brother before sitting down once on the small camp bed once more. The bed groaned in protest under both their weight but held firm. The blue-masked turtle's shell rested against the brick wall while Donnie was curled in between his brother's legs, his head resting against his brother's shoulder. Leo held his sleeping sibling close in his arms as he recalled what happened next.

* * *

As they arrived, the city's fire department was coming onto the scene to see about the burning chemical factory. Fortunately, they were far enough away to avoid notice, but that didn't mean what they were going to find was any easier.

Leo was the first to reach Donnie, pulling aside the refrigerator box that Mikey had used in an attempt to camouflage their brother from sight. Kneeling down, he could feel his arms shake as he pulled his second brother closer to him. On the surface, the purple-masked turtle looked as though he was asleep and was merely using his eldest brother's chest as a pillow, but in truth, Leo knew better. The labored breathing and the occasional groan of discomfort were proof enough that their brother was fighting to stay with them. His olive green skin had been chafed in places; there was also a number of first and second-degree burns. Leo was relieved to see there weren't any third-degree burns because things could have been so much worse.

"Can…" Leo asked as calmly as he could. "Can you guys tell me what happened?" Raph growled and issued a few expletives before he stalked off to lift the cover off a sewer entrance. Mikey was also distressed about what had befallen his immediate older brother, but Leo deserved to know.

"Well, Raph, D, and I burst into the chemical plant ready to take on the Foot Clan," Mikey explained. He found it easier to talk with his blue eyes focused on his wounded brother's face; one hand gently caressing Donnie's scalp. It made him feel as though he was letting Donnie know that his brothers were right there, and he was safe. "When we burst in, I started to yell "Booyakasha!" only to be disappointed that everything was over. Then Raph says "They gotta be somewhere." So he and I started to look around expecting to find you or even Karai. While we were doing that, D apparently saw something because next thing we know he's pushing us both out of the building and yelling "Guys…out quick!" Then the whole building blew up."

"Donnie must have seen the explosives that Karai and Shinigami planted," Leo said. He breathed out a small sigh of relief and gave thanks to any holy powers that be that his second brother was able to recognize what sort of danger they were in and was able to get Raph and Mikey out in time. But the same time he felt an overwhelming sense of shame that Donnie had saved their brothers at the risk of his own. "We had planned to blow up this place so that it would cripple the Shredder's operations."

"Well you can see how well that turned out," Raph snarled.

"I know guys…" Leo breathed out a shuddering breath. He wouldn't cry…not here…not right now. Donnie was still alive, where there was life there was still hope. "If I…if I had let you know what I was doing…maybe…maybe none of this would have happened." The elder turtle began to gently stroke his second brother's head as he sorrowfully held him close. However, his sapphire eyes widened as he felt something moist and sticky, bringing his hand away from his where it rested against the back of Donnie's scalp. Staining his hand was a wet patch of red, blood…Donnie's blood.

Taking care not hurt his brother further he carefully shifted Donnie so he could examine the injury. What he saw almost made his heart stop cold. A sizeable gash had opened up on the back of Donnie's head, the flesh around the bloody wound had darkened several shades as it gradated towards black. If he had felt as though he was about to cry before, he wanted to now…a blow to the back of the head like that was dangerous and could prove fatal even for thick-skulled mutants such as themselves. And even if Donnie survived, there could still be severe brain damage, he could be paralyzed, or he could slip into a coma in which he would never awaken. Gingerly Leo prodded the injury to see how bad it was, he didn't feel any sort of crack or split in his brother's skull which was good. All the same, Leo knew it was miraculous that Donnie was even still with them now; if this had been Raph or Mikey he didn't know if they would have been as fortunate.

"Let's get him to Splinter," Raph said as he pulled out his grappling hook. Untying the hook and pulling out the rope he tied part of the rope securely around his wounded brother's waist. "Mikey, I'm going to lower him through the sewer entrance; I need to you be at the bottom to catch hold of him."

"Right," Mikey answered before he got up and dropped down into the sewers below. Leo helped Raph carry Donnie over to the manhole before he jumped in himself. Before long Donnie was carefully lowered into the sewers into Mikey and Leo's waiting arms. Raph dropped down soon after closing the sewer cover behind him.

Once all four turtles were down, the three of them supported their brother's weight between them as they raced towards the lair. The journey back to the lair felt like an eternity for the three of them.

* * *

"Sensei," Raph screamed as the sight of the turnstiles greeted them.

"Sensei," Both Leo and Mikey echoed adding to the urgency of the situation.

"My sons?!" Splinter responded as the three of them came in cradling Donnie between them.

"Donnie," April gasped horror as she brought both hands to her mouth in shock at seeing the purple-masked turtle unconscious and being carried by his brothers.

"Factory….Explosion," was the only words Raph could articulate as the three of them carefully lay Donnie down on the floor. Mikey cradled his immediate older brothers' head against his lap while Leo worriedly laid his hand on Donnie's chest.

"Take him to the Dojo," Splinter commanded, taking charge of the situation. "I'll prepare the healing mantras."

Leo gasped as he watched his first and third brothers, rush his second brother to their training room with April following behind. In his heart, this felt like the last moments he would ever see Donnie alive. And all this…all this had been his fault and his brother was paying a heavy price for it.

"Sensei wait," Leo guiltily called out as Splinter rushed after his other sons. It was better that he admitted to his guilt now, then to have Raph or Mikey explain what had happened thus revealing what exactly his firstborn had been doing behind their fathers back. "It's my fault, Karai and I…we've been taking out Shredder's operations. I thought we could end this…I'm sorry." The look of disapproval that crossed his father's face at this admission was all Leo needed to see to know what he had so carelessly brought upon them all.

"I have always warned you of vengeance," Splinter said, while his voice was calm Leo could hear the smoldering fire underneath his father's words. "I am disappointed in you, Leonardo, but I am proud you had the courage to admit to your wrongdoing." Leo felt like the biggest jerk in the world, he would take any sort of punishment for this if he could. He would run around the dojo fifty-thousand times, he would swallow one-hundred-thousand needles, he would give up his role as leader to Raph or whoever Splinter felt he was worthy. Anything would be better than to watch his brothers and April sadly gathered around Donnie's prone form as though saying their final good-byes.

"If I had told the others what I was up to," Leo remorsefully said, "they never would have gone into that building."

"It is right you should feel pain for your mistakes," Splinter sternly said. "But it is one thing to regret bad decisions after they are made. A leader must foresee how bad decisions can lead to bad results."

* * *

Leo quietly left the room. He didn't want to hear Raph and Mikey's accounts of what had taken place. Instead, he sat on the cold stone steps of the Dojo as the voices of his brother's softy explained how they had found him gone. How they had tracked him to the Auman chemical factory, how Donnie had hurried them out of the building just before it blew up, and how they had narrowly escaped the Foot Clan. Not long after Splinter told his remaining sons to leave the Dojo while he administered the healing mantras. Though there was a tone in his voice that suggested Donatello's recovery would require a lot more than then the healing mantras alone.

As they left the Dojo, neither Raph nor Mikey spoke to him as they passed him on the stairs. Raph threw Leo a hateful glare before he stalked across the common room and proceeded to vent his frustrations into the hapless training dummy. Mikey, on the other hand, had gone to sit on the one of the pits couch like seats. An uncharacteristically lost look on his normally smiling face, as though he felt everything good was gone from the world and he would never know happiness again. Donnie wasn't just his immediate older brother; he was the orange masked turtle's best friend. The one he felt he could commiserate with whenever Raph and Leo fought, the one he always turned to when he felt the need to talk to somebody. The one he always went to when he had nightmares. If Donnie didn't make it, Leo wasn't sure Mikey would be able to emotionally handle the blow that would strike the makeshift family.

"Leo…" April said as she approached him. She wasn't angry or accusing, but there was a clear tone that suggested she had expected better from him. "What were you thinking? I could have told you teaming up with those two was a bad idea. "

Leo regretfully placed a hand against the side of his face as he felt himself begin to lose it. Sometimes with the way April talked he could hear Donnie speak through her. This is the sort of thing Donnie would be saying to him if it was Mikey or Raph laying in the Dojo fighting to stay alive. But yet, at the same time he was tired of everyone dumping everything on him right now. He knew he was at fault, he knew he was responsible for what happened, but it was like everyone one was rubbing his nose in it to make sure he understood that.

"I don't know." He defensively said. "I guess I thought I could control the situation."

"Karai is going to do what she wants to do." April again said, her voice reminding him of his second brother. "You're supposed to be our leader." He could hear her turn and return to the Dojo to see what help she could offer, leaving the Leo to his misery. His t-phone went off as he received a notice he had received a call, he had turned on the "don't disturb" function in the phone's settings so his brothers wouldn't call him while he was on the mission. But he only knew of one person who would call him now, as he looked at the phone he saw that he had missed a call from Karai, followed by two text messages.

 _Karai- Where R U?_  
 _Karai- New Mission_

He wanted to throw his T-phone into the swimming moat outside the Dojo in pure righteous anger. She was just as much to blame for what happened as he was, and she had the gall to act like his brother's life didn't matter. He had heard Karai exclaim her brother's name in surprise and concern when she had heard him say that he needed to go help, Donnie. So she was well aware that one of his brothers had been hurt on their mission. But all that mattered to her was taking down the Shredder so that she could avenge her mother, and make him pay for lying to her ever since she had been a child. Did he honestly have to lose a member of his family for her to see that she was going about things the wrong way? Couldn't she see they were all on her side and were willing the help her take out the Shredder as members of her family?

But yet, she was Splinter's lost daughter…if she had been anyone else, he probably would have deleted her contact info and left her to suffer the consequences of her actions. No one was worth the life of any of his brothers. This time if he helped her, he would have his brothers at his side. But he wouldn't help her in this new mission; he would make her see that the path she is taking will only lead her to destruction. And they would take her down themselves if they had to.

Mikey looked up at him momentarily as his eldest brother approached but didn't say a word or even smile. This was wrong, the Mikey that Leo knew and loved was always smiling, always ready to make his brothers laugh, always there to brighten up even the darkest of situations. It was time…it was time that things were made right again.

"Guys…I'm sorry," Leo said sincerely as he approached his brothers. Raph stopped pummeling the training dummy but refused to look at or say anything to his older brother. Instead, he would just lightly punch the dummy as he listened to Leo's apology. "I should have told you what I was up to. I know I probably don't even deserve to lead this team after what I did." This comment got Raph to look at him for a moment before he scoffed and looked away. The red-masked turtle still had tossed him a look that suggested he couldn't have agreed more with that sentiment. "Karai's going to keep going after Shredder, I need your help."

"Oh now you want to get the rest of us killed is that it?!" Raph growled angrily.

"It's not like that," Leo stated not wanting to rise to his brother's anger. Raph had every right to be angry with him for what had happened. But matching his brother's anger was only going to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh really," Raph scoffed, "then explain it to me. When are you going to wake up and realizes that your…*Girlfriend* has made her choice? She may be on our side now, but her mind is still poisoned by the Shredder's 'everything has to be solved with vengeance' mindset. She had her chance to become part of this family and she chose to do things her own way. We nearly lost Donnie because you chose to help her. We could still lose Donnie. Who else needs to get hurt to prove that? "

"That's why I need your help." Leo pleaded "I don't expect you…any of you to forgive me for what happened tonight, I certainly will regret it the rest of my life. But regardless of whether Karai chooses to follow our way of handling the Shredder or not, she is still a member of our family and if she continues to let her pride blind her she is only going to end up getting herself killed. She has another mission planned for tonight; I need you guys to help me stop her. "Mikey perked up, he still looked distraught but he still wanted to help.

"He's right Raph," Mikey said "Karai's our sister; we can't just stand back and let her get hurt."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Raph grumbled. "But okay, if you need our help…we are here to do so."

"Come on, let's get to Karai's," Leo said as he started for the Shellraiser.

* * *

There was little said between the three brothers as they arrived at the Shredder's former hideout. Mikey kept sadly looking at the system's station where Donnie usually sat. In truth, their brother's absence weighed heavily upon them all. Getting out they knew in their hearts that facing down Karai would not be easy, but they had to get her to see that she was following the wrong path. The door to the nave slid open to them as they entered ready for anything. Karai was proudly seated on the Shredder's throne, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Leo, I didn't think you'd make it." She commented before she noted that Leonardo had not come to visit her alone. "So you're actually going against Splinter's wishes, how's Donatello?"

Leo restrained himself from snarling at her, she knew Donnie was badly hurt. The casual way she voiced her concerns sounded as though she thought his second brother was in bed with a head cold, not lying near death on the Dojo floor. Did he have to actually lose one of his brothers for her to see that she was playing a dangerous game? A game she would only wind up losing.

"He'll be fine," Raph answered, "He's a tough turtle." Though it was clear he also wanted to give Karai a piece of his mind, he opted to leave that to his older brother. He wanted Leo to prove that he meant everything he had said to them in the lair. Standing up Karai approached them before showing a video feed about the new mission.

"We underestimated Tiger Claws army," She stated, "there's no telling how many Foot Bots he has, we need to go after the source."

"A foot bot factory, " Raph grumbled "are you crazy?" Leo glared at his immediate younger brother, he was threatening to give away their position on the all this. Their plan was they would hear what she had planned, and then they would let her know where they stood.

"It will be worth it." Karai proudly insisted. "Without soldiers, infiltrating Shredder's secret lair will be that much easier."

"We don't even know where his secret lair is!" Raph pointed out. Leo couldn't help but agree while taking out the Foot Bot legions would improve the odds of approaching the Shredder. He still could remember something that Splinter had taught him long ago. 'To take on the mountain, one must see the mountain and conquer the hills before it.'

"I thought you liked a challenge Raphael, " Karai coyly said. Raph started forward, but Leo stopped him. He felt he had seen and heard enough. Karai had no idea what she was up against. While she may have known the Shredder as a father figure for years, even he had not been blind to the inevitable possibility that Karai could one day learn the truth and turn on him.

"He's right Karai," Leo said. Now was the moment where they had to get her to see reason in one way or another. "I can't let you take this kind of risk."

"I need your help on this one, Leo," Karai purred as she leaned her head close to his, her bright brown eyes gazing into his own as her hand traced down his cheek and neck until it came to rest on his shoulder. "For old times' sake." He knew she was using a kunoichi seduction tactic, one she had used on him before. But now…that trick won't work…not this time. Closing his eyes he visualized Donnie. He saw himself cradling his second youngest brother's body in his arms; he remembered his brother's broken body lying on the Dojo floor as each struggling breath threatened to be his last. He kept visualizing what following Karai had done to his family, and he would not allow it to happen again. Karai gasped in shock as he swatted her hand away.

"Sorry, Karai," He said an angered sob thick in his voice, but he didn't care. She had to see that he was not going to go along with her games anymore. "Your charms won't work this time. We'll stop you if we have to. "

As though expecting that response Shinigami produced her weapon and the mercenaries that Karai had haired appeared ready to face off against the Turtles if they proved hostel.

"Have it your way," Karai taunted as she seemed to walk away before she threw a smoke bomb at the three of them. Shinigami also used her illusion magic to make it feel like bats were attacking the three turtles as Karai left to go fulfill her mission.

"Well that was a good plan," Raph groused.

"We know where she's headed, " Leo said, "Let's go after her!"

"Fine," Raph grumbled "But neither Mikey nor Myself are going to put ourselves at risk for her sake. If she gets hurt, it's her own damn fault."

* * *

He had been right to assume that Karai was in over her head. Tiger Claw knew they would attack the facility and prepared for it. Also, the Foot Bots that were being created were more advanced then the regular foot bots they knew, but not undefeatable. The battle was still difficult, and even with the help of the three Turtles, Karai's mercenaries, Karai and Shinigami combined they still were quickly outnumbered. Karai had resorted to manually detonating the explosives which succeeded in crippling the factory, not destroying it. Miraculously no one was seriously injured as a result.

"Ninja's move!' Leo yelled out ordering everyone to evacuate the building. Bounding up to towards the roof he rushed to where he had seen Karai get blown to in the explosion. Gathering her into his arms he helped carry her away from the factory.

* * *

"Tell me honestly, Leo," Karai asked with some concern as she and Shinigami walked with them to the lair. "How is Donatello, really?" Leo signed through his nose as he shook his head.

"We don't know." Leo explained "Splinter is doing what he can, but…he was hurt really bad in the strike on the chemical factory. If I had been honest with my brothers and told them what I was doing, what I was up to…none of them would have been in that building tonight."

"I'm sorry," Karai said meaning every ounce of guilt in her voice.

"Sorry don't cut it, sister!" Raph growled.

"Quiet, Raph!" Leo shot back at his brother before he addressed Karai again. "But he is right. This is exactly what Splinter had always warned us about vengeance; it only causes an endless cycle of sorrow and pain, not only for you but for those who surround you."

"Can I see him?" Karai asked calmly as they entered the lair. Leo nodded, in response. Karai needed to see with her own eyes what the path of vengeance truly costs.

"You okay, D?" The three of them looked up as they heard April's voice speak from the Dojo, drawing the Turtles attention.

"Is that ringing coming from my ears or my brain?" A familiar voice complained. A voice they all feared they would never hear again. Running to the Dojo to see for themselves they threw open the screen and gasped in delight.

"DONNIE!" Mikey gleefully said his immediate older brother's name.

"I'm okay," Donnie hurriedly tried to reassure his brothers sensing that their pending enthusiasm would be less than welcome at that moment. The three of them were so overjoyed to see their brother awake once again they rushed forward. His protested warnings that he was still in pain falling on deaf ears as they happily leaped upon the very brother they had nearly lost.

Karai smiled as she approached, seeing the Turtles laugh as they gathered around their brother, who was still wounded and somewhat dazed, but alive. So that was what it was like to have a true family, she thought to herself. She could now understand what Leo had been telling her as they had traveled to the lair. The Turtles…their family was their whole world because they were all that they had, and if one of them was lost, it would be as though they had all lost part of themselves. As much as she longed to be part of this as well, as much as Leo encouraged her to join them she could not. Not as long as the Shredder was out there, as long as he lived and breathed, she knew she could never be a part of this. She could never experience what it was like to be part of a true family. As his sons rejoiced over their brother's recovery, Splinter calmly got up approached his estranged daughter.

"I'm sorry, Father," She said shamefully, knowing in her heart that the laughter and joy before her could just as well have been tears and sorrow. "I'm glad Donatello's alright."

"Now you see the kind of pain and suffering revenge causes." Splinter said. His voice was not judgmental, but there was a stern 'Now do you understand' tone behind his words.

"I know," Karai declared as she turned her back on the family before her. "I thought I could make this about taking down the Shredder's organization. But it's too much of a risk to go after petty targets just to spite him. I promise I won't go after Shredder's possessions; I'll go after the Shredder himself." Stalking out of the Dojo she summoned Shinigami who was waiting for her in the common room.

"Karai wait," Leo called as he rushed after her. "You don't need to do this,"

"Yes I do, Leo." Karai stated, "As long as he breathes he is a threat to father, your brothers, our family."

"I agree with you," Leo said "we all want the same goal, to see the Shredder pay for all he has done. But this only will bring more disaster upon us. You should join us, be with your real family."

"I can't," Karai said. "I've learned my lesson about vengeance, but as long as the Shredder lives he will stop at nothing to destroy your family. He wants to kill my father; he could target your brothers out of spite, or the families of Jones and O'Neil. Until I know for sure that he is dead, I will have no place here. So I must make it my mission to protect it."

Leo sighed in frustration as he watched her leave. Turning back to the Dojo to rejoin his brothers, he saw Raph leave carrying Donnie in his arms like a baby. Donnie was curled asleep in his immediate older brother's arms, though the height difference between the two turtles did make the whole thing look rather awkward.

"Hey Mikey," Raph called to the orange masked turtle who was bounding ahead of his two brothers "could you get the door to Donnie's room? " Leo started to follow; he wasn't concerned as to why his second brother was asleep, he already suspected Splinter had given Donnie some of his medicinal tea.

At the same time, he did want to have the chance to apologize to his second brother; he had apologized to everyone except for him. As he reached the Dormitory, Raph was coming out Donnie's bedroom pulling a chair out with him. The red-masked turtle glared at him the moment he laid eyes on his older brother.

"What do you want?!" Raph demanded.

"I just wanted to…" Leo started to say.

"He's fine," Raph snarled as he placed the chair at the span of brick between his bedroom door and Donnies. "He's sleeping like he should be thanks to that tea Splinter made him drink."

"I know he's asleep," Leo said "but he can still hear me. Just let me apologize to him for what happened."

"Yeah speaking of that," Raph said as he continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest, making it clear that he had no intention of letting Leo anywhere near their brother's bedroom. "Pop quiz, what are traits of a ninja?"

"Speed, Stealth," Leo started to recite by heart.

"And honor!" Raph snarled the last answer. "Where's the honor in keeping secrets from your brothers?"

"I was…" Leo said, "I was trying to protect you guys, the two of us were trying to weaken the Shredder's defenses so he can be drawn out of hiding."

"Don't give me the same crap Karai fed you," Raph nearly roared. "You didn't even give a shit about any of us; you only were doing it to play the hero for her. If you honestly gave the rest of us any thought, you wouldn't have gone behind our backs. The three of us went after you because we believed you would need our help, and we nearly ended up losing Donnie. What if it had been Mikey? What if it had been both of them?"

"I know…" Leo sighed disheartened. "I messed up…"

"You did more than mess up," Raph growled. "Both you and Donnie have read the "Art of War" front to back so I don't need to tell you this. But one quote from that book that you constantly spout is "who wishes to fight must first count the cost." You never stopped to consider what all this could cost us, our family. Did one of our brothers nearly have to be killed in order you to see that?"

"No…" Leo softly said.

"Remember a couple months back when we nearly lost you after you went all kamikaze on the Triceraton's mothership," Raph yelled. "And we told you that you had to stop all the crazy one-turtle missions, we're your team Leo, not Karai…us, Mikey, Donnie, and myself. "

"Raph…" Leo said

"He'll forgive you," Raph sighed as he looked towards Donnie's bedroom. "He often does. But, I don't think you have the right to see him until he wakes up. Until he's up and walking again, anything here beyond your room is off limits."

* * *

Hugging his sleeping brother closer, Leo buried his head into Donnie's shoulder.

"I am such an idiot." He whispered as he let his tears fall unhindered. "I'm so sorry, D. There is no apology that can make up for this, but I am truly sorry. We could…no *I* could have lost you tonight. I could have lost all three of you, all because of my thoughtless actions. I had thought I could control the situation on my own, I had believed I was doing all this protect you from the Shredder and his forces. But…I was wrong. And you had to pay the price for it…if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I don't deserve to be forgiven for any of this…I don't even deserve to be leader of this team. Raph's right, I didn't think about any of you. If I had…I would never have agreed to help her. "

Unconsciously he started to rock back and forth as he cradled Donatello against him. While things had changed, and he would he learn from this mistake. He also knew that Karai was right, every moment the Shredder breathed was another moment he plotted the destruction of everything Leo held dear. And worse was to come as things progressed. Would he have to actually lose one of his brothers before all this madness was over? Would he lose his Sensei, or Karai? This night was a warning about the darkness that threatened to consume the small family. Leo knew…as all of them knew that things were coming to an end, and when it did their lives would be forever changed.


End file.
